Augmented reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment or space. Typically, near eye displays are worn by users to view the mixed imagery of virtual and real objects. The near-eye displays typically use a combination of optics and stereopsis to focus virtual imagery within the space. The ability to focus of a user can limit the user to seeing objects, both real and virtual, clearly in only a portion of the space, if at all.